The songbook
by twilightrules17
Summary: Edward find bella songbook, he ask her if she will sing the songs to him and his family (sorry not very good summary) rated M for some swearing later on in the books and for Emmett being Emmett
1. RED

**I don't own the twilight saga**

**I don't own Taylor Swift or her songs.**

**Plot: Edward finds Bella songbook, Edward ask Bella if she will sing the songs to him and his family.**

**This is my very first fanficion so please be nice**

**So here we go!  
-**

**RED**

**Bella POV**

I was my bedroom packing be bag, as I was going to stay over at the Cullen's house for a few weeks, as Charlie was going on a weeklong fishing trip, so Alice had phoned the day before and asked him if I could stay with them for the week, to my surprise he had said (but then again Charlie could never say no to Alice).

Edward was looking at my books, which littered my desk and the foot of my bed.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward" I replied with by back to him and I put the last of my clothes in my bag.

"What this?" he asked

I turned around to see what he was talking about. My eyes widen when I saw that he was holding my songbook, I went to take it but Edward being a vampire moved out of the way, looking at it with surprise in his beautiful golden eyes.

Edward smiled wickedly, "You're definitely bringing this with you." He said as he slipped it into my bag, before he carried it out of the door.

I had a feeling that he would want to read the songs and I was dreading it.

…..

We arrived at the Cullen's house rather rapidly, all thanks the Edward's crazy driving. As so as I stepped out of the car Alice collided with me.

"Bella!" she squealed, "Come on! We're going to listen to you sing"

"What? Alice I really can't sing" I gasped as she dragged me to the sitting room.

"Yes you can and I've seen it"

I flushed a bright red, trying to find a good excuse. "I-I erm…I don't have my guitar!" I said trying to sound disappointed.

She laughed her bell-like laugh and handed me, my white and black guitar.

"What-how?" I stammered.

"Like I said I saw that you were going to sing so I brought it over for you." She explained, smiling like some the crazy person from a horror film.

"You really want to hear me sing?" I asked in shock as I sat down.

Seven eager faces stared at me; I let out a sigh and saw Edward smile.

"Fine, Edward can pick the first song." Giving him my book as a sat down on the couch.

I watched as he flicked through the titles before stating "Red."

I smiled as I started to strum; this song was one of my favourites even if I did write it when he was gone.

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**

"Do you hear that Eddie she know an, other car then your one" Emmett laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett before smacking Emmett over the head.

**Faster then the wind  
****Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly**

Edward frowned, guessing that she must have wrote the song when he was gone.

**Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
****Once you're already flying through the free fall  
****Like the colors in autumn  
****So bright just before the lose it all**

Esme understood what she meant, she had loved Carlisle since that day she broken her leg.

**Losing him was like blue like I'd never known**

Jasper seemed fascinated by the colours she put with the emotions she felt.

**Missing him was a dark grey all alone  
****Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
****But loving him was red  
****Loving him was red**

Rose thought for a moment, and she realised that Bella must have wrote the when Edward was gone.

**Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
****Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favourite song  
****Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
****Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**

Edward hated that he made her feel that way, when he felt her.

**Losing him was blue like I'd never know  
****Missing him was dark grey all alone  
****Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**

**But loving him was red  
****Oh red burning red**

**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
****Tell myself its time now, gotta let go  
****But moving on from him is impossible  
****When I still see it all in my head**

**Burning red!  
****Darling it was red!**

**Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never know  
****Missing him was dark grey all alone  
****Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**

**Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red  
****We're burning red**

**And that's why he's spinning around in my head  
****Comes back to me burning red**

**Yeah yeah**

**Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street.**

"That was really brilliant Bella" Alive sighed, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Thanks" I said shyly, I could feel my face going red.

"MY TRUN TO CHOOSE!" Emmett yelled, taking the book from Edward and flipping though the papers, looking for a song.

**I do not own twilight or the song red**

**What song will Emmett choose?**

**I may not Update a lot because I have a lot of collage work I need to do, so you may have to wait.**

**If there's a Taylor Swift song or some other singer you like then please tell me and I will try to add them in. **


	2. Love story

**I don't own the twilight saga**

**I don't own Taylor Swift or her songs.**

**Love Story**

**Bella POV**

"LOVE STORY!" Emmett yelled, making my ears hurt.

"It sounds so romantic." Rosalie said with a look in her eyes that told me she was thinking of something.

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

"Eddie isn't young, he's like a fossil." Emmett smirked.

"But, a fossil that can move and talk" Jasper teased.

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
****I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

"What balcony?" Edward asked as he frowned in confusion, he looked so cute, like a child on Christmas morning and the have no idea what they are going to open first.

I smiled at him before saying "it'll make sense soon."

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

"You never wear a summer dress never mind a ball gown." Alice said pouting her lips.

"Just wait a minute and it will make sense soon." I repeated.

**See you make your way through the crowd  
****And say, "Hello"**

**Little did I know…  
****That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**

"Oh, I get it!" Edward said loudly, with a big smile on his face.

"Please tell the rest of us," Emmett commanded

"It's a mixture of us and Romeo and Juliet, I should have known from the start really."

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" **

"Didn't he just, he almost shot me, just for kissing you" Edward laughed.

**And I was crying on the staircase  
****Begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said…  
****Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

"The meadow" Edward smiled.

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. **

"And you would if I ask" Edward chuckled

I smiled, nodding my head. I would run away with him if he asked me.

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
****It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

"I do believe that you were the one who took some time convincing to say yes." Edward smirked.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
****We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew"**

"Eddie's already dead…" Emmett deadpanned.

Edward rolled his eyes before hitting Emmett over the head and saying "It's not Eddie it's Edward"

**So close your eyes… escape this town for a little while.**

I let myself smile as I sang.

**Oh, oh.**

"That what she said," Emmett shouted before Rosalie hit him over his head and gave him a look that told him shut up.

'**cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
****And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
****But you were everything to me,  
****I was begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said…  
****Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
****I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
****You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
****It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

"Was this part written before or after you said yes?" Alice asked a small smile on her face.

"I wrote that part after I said yes, but I had a little bit of inspiration from before."

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**

"I think we all know, how that feels," Emmett said, looking at Jasper who just shrugged.

This love is difficult but it's real.

"I could have told you that," Alice laughed

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
****It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**Oh, oh.**

**I got tired of waiting  
****Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

"Did you write that part when I was gone?" Edward asked.

I just nodded my head.

**My faith in you was fading  
**

"It's stronger then ever now" I reassured Edward, feeling just a little guilty.

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
****And I said…  
****Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

"I promised that you'll never be alone again" Edward promised.

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
****Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
****He Knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…**

"That's really sweet" Esme said.

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
****I love you, and that's all I know.**

"That right" Edward smiled.

**I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress**

"I can't wait to see it" Edward said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".  
****Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
**'**cause we were both young when I first saw you**

"That was really beautiful Bella" Esme sighed

"Thank you" I said looking down, with a blush

"So wants to pick next?" Emmett asked

"I want to!" said Alice, as she took the book from Emmett and started looking.

**I don't own twilight or Taylor Swift or her songs.**

**What will Alice pick? **

**I will not be able to update much as I have collage work that needs to be done pulse the fact that I have to use the collage computer to put my stories on to Fanfiction.**

**If there's a song you would like then please tell me and I will try to do them.**

**For people looking for a good read then you should try EmilyF.6 her stories are really good. Her brothers, shooting and people will talk are really good reads (they have to be read in that order)**

**Until next time**


	3. A Thousand Years

**I don't own Twilight or Christina Perri or her songs**

* * *

**A thousand years**

**Bella POV**

"A Thousand Years" Alice said with a knowing smile.

I nodded my head smiling, I wrote this song for Carlisle and Esme, I was going to give it to them as a gift for Christmas but that all changed.

**Heart beats fast  
****colors and promises**

"Is this song about you and Edward" Rosalie asked

I just shook my head.

**How to be brave?  
****How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**

"You really shouldn't be afraid," Esme said with a kind smile.

**But watching you stand alone,  
****All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

"That will be Jasper then" Emmett said laughing.

**One step closer**

**[Chorus]**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
****Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
****For a thousand years  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

"It sounds like it's about Carlisle and Esme" Edward said.

I blushed a deep red.

"Wait, it's about Carlisle and Esme!" Emmett shouted.

Carlisle and Esme smiled, while I blushed.

**Time stands still  
****Beauty in all she is  
****I will be brave  
****I will not let anything take away  
****What's standing in front of me  
****Every breath  
****Every hour has come to this **

"That right" Carlisle said before kissing Esme

**One step closer**

**[Chorus]**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
****Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
****For a thousand years  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you  
****Time has brought your heart to me **

"It did in the end," Esme said with a dreamy look on her face, as she looked in to Carlisle eyes.

**I have loved you for a thousand years  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer  
****One step closer**

**[Chorus]**

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
****Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
****For a thousand years  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you  
****Time has brought your heart to me  
****I have loved you for a thousand years  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

Esme got up and hugged me "thank you Bella that was really nice**"**

I felt my face go hot.

"Who would like to pick next?" I asked

"I would" Jasper said, I handed him the book and watched as he flipped through the pages.

* * *

**Well what do you think?  
****Please tell me**

**Until next time people.**


	4. It will rain

**I don't own twilight or Bruno Mars song it will rain **

**sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes but hey I am only human so I'm not perfect.**

* * *

**It will rain**

**Bella POV**

"I pick it will rain" Jasper said.

I nodded my head, before I started to playing the song.

**If you ever leave me, baby,**  
**Leave some morphine at my door**

Edward hoped she was joking about that.

**'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**  
** To realize what we used to have,**  
** We don't have it anymore.**

"Did you write this song after I felt?" Edward asked.

I just nodded my head, as I started to sing again.

**There's no religion that could save me**  
** No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)**

"That what she said" shouted Emmett, who was laughing.

"I can't believe I married him" Rosalie sighed, with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**  
** To keep you by my side**

"You are" Edward agreed.

**To keep you from walkin' out the door.**

"I will never do that again." Edward vowed.

**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**  
** If I lose you, baby**  
** There'll be no clear skies**  
** If I lose you, baby**  
** Just like the clouds**  
** My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**  
** Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**

Alice sighed, why didn't she make Edward stay.

**I'll never be your mother's favourite**

_You and Edward are my favourite_, Esme thought.

**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**  
** Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**  
** Sayin' "There goes my little girl**  
** Walkin' with that troublesome guy"**

"I thought you hated attention?" Emmett said laughing.

I just rolled my eyes.

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**  
** Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds**

"We liked your from the start" Esme smiled.

**Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try**

You, don't need to try for me, love" Edward said, giving me a kiss on my lips.

"Get a fucking room, people you are burning my eyes" Emmett shouted, with his hand over his eyes.

Esme gasped at Emmett, choice of words.

**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**  
** If that'll make you mine**

"You don't need to do that, you always have me" Edward said, as he smiled his crooked grin that I loved.

**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**  
** If I lose you, baby**  
** There'll be no clear skies**  
** If I lose you, baby**  
** Just like the clouds**  
** My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**  
** Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**

"I really love this song" Rosalie said, sighing.

**Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),**  
** Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)**

"I will never, leave you again" Edward vowed.

**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**  
** If that'll make it right**

**'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**

"That was real good, I really loved that song" Rosalie said with a smile.

"Err, thanks" I said, as I went red at what Rosalie, just said.

"Can I pick next, please?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure" I gave, Carlisle my song book and I watched as he looked flipped through the book.

* * *

**what did you think?**

**sorry that I haven't update, but I have a lot of college work I have to do. I can't just drop everything and write, so updates may take sometime but have no fear I will update. (you just have to wait)**


	5. fifteen

**I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift song fifteen**

* * *

**Fifteen**

**BPOV**

"I pick fifteen" Carlisle said.

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**  
** It's the morning of your very first day**

"Is this set in school?" Emmett asked.

I nodded my head.

**You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while**  
** Try and stay out of everybody's way**  
** It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**  
** For the next four years in this town**

"Why dose it have to be so long, we know it all?" Emmett asked confused.

"That's because, we have been to school lots of times Em, humans only go once." Rosalie explained.

**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say**  
** "You know, I haven't seen you around before."**

"That's true. When your at school you always hope, that a super hot senior boy see you." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

Jasper and Emmett just rolled their eyes.

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**  
** You're gonna believe them**

"That's true" Esme agreed nodding her head.

**And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there's nothing to figure out**

"Again that's true" Esme said.

**Well count to ten, take it in**

"That's what he said" Emmett shouted laughing, before Rosalie, Esme, Alice, well everyone hit him over the head. Edward hit Emmett twice, one was from him and the other was from me.

**This is life before you know who you're gonna be**  
** Fifteen**

**You sit in class next to red-headed Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool**

"That's not nice to laugh at the other people." Esme scolded.

**We'll be out of here as soon as we can**  
** And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car**  
** And you're feeling like flying**  
** And your mamma's waiting up**  
** And you're thinking he's the one**  
** And you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends**

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**  
** You're gonna believe them**  
** And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around**  
** But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team**  
** But I didn't know it at fifteen**

"Now that is so true" Alice said.

**When all you wanted was to be wanted**  
** Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now**

I wised I could go back, to when it happened.

**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**  
** But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**  
** And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind**  
** And we both cried**

"Aww that's so sad." Esme said with a sad look in her eyes.

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**

**La la la la la la la**  
**La la la la la la la**  
**La la la la la la la**

**Your very first day**  
**You take a deep breath, girl**  
**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors.**

I finished playing the song.

Alice clapped her hands.

"I can pick next?" Rosalie asked, with a smile.

I nodded my head, before I gave her the book. I watched as she flip though the book, before she stopped.


	6. La La

**I don't own twilight or Ashlee Simpson song La La**

* * *

**La La**

**Bella POV**

"I choose La La" Rosalie said.

I felt my face go hot as I thought _why did she have to pick that one._

"It must be a good one, because she blushing" Emmett shouted, laughing his head off.

"Why are you blushing Bella?" Edward asked.

"You will find out soon" Alice said before I could reply.

**You can dress me up in diamonds**  
**You can dress me up in dirt**

"Who in their right mind, would wear dirt. Diamonds I get why people would wear them, but dirt no thanks" Alice said shaking her head.

**You can throw me like a line-man**  
**I like it better when it hurts**

"Did you hear that Eddie, now you how she likes it" Emmett shouted before he laughed out loud.**  
****  
**Edward shot Emmett a look that said SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELES.

**Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited**

_Not as long as I have_ Edward thought.

**You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
**

Emmett was thinking of Rosalie dressed as a French maid.  
**  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream**

"I always make Rose scream" Emmett said proudly, everyone just rolled their eyes.

**You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
****You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up**

"Good for you" Alice said smiling.

"Yeah Bella, that's how you deal with people who are like that" Rosalie agreed.

**Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting**

**You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna**

**You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream**

**I feel safe with you**

"You shouldn't feel too safe with me Bella" Edward said with a sad smile.

**I can be myself tonight**

"You can always be your safe, Edward will still love you" Esme said. Edward just smiled and looked down, he knew it was true.

**It's alright, with you**  
**Cuz you hold, my secrets tight**  
**You do, You do**

"I will always keep your secrets" Edward promised.

**You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la**

**You make me wanna la la**  
**in the kitchen on the floor**  
**I'll be a french maid**  
**When I'll meet you at the door**  
**I'm like an alley cat**  
**Drink the milk up, I want more**  
**You make me wanna**  
**You make me wanna la la**  
**in the kitchen on the floor**  
**I'll be a french maid**  
**Where I'll meet you at the door**  
**I'm like an alley cat**  
**Drink the milk up, I want more**  
**You make me wanna**  
**You make me wanna scream**

**You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la**

I finished singing the song. I looked around and saw a shocked looked on some of the Cullen's faces.

"What made you write that song Bella?" Edward asked.

_Fuck he had to ask that question, how do I tell him it was inspired by a dream I had of him._ I thought.

"I just got bored." I lied.

Edward nodded his head, not believing me.

"How wants to pick next song?" I asked quickly.

"I will" said Esme said.

I handed her the book.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update but collage is being a bitch, so updates may take some time.**

**thanks for reviewing.**

**leave a song suggestions and I will try to add it in.**

**Thanks again. **


	7. I'd lie

**I don't own twilight, Taylor Swift or the song I lie  
****I changed the words green, seventeenth and sister's to blue, twentieth and sisters to make it fit with Edward and Bella better.**

* * *

**I'd lie**

**BPOV**

"I pick I'd lie" Esme said.

I smiled and nodded my head.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me**

"Eddie's passenger seat you mean" Emmett said.

I just rolled my eyes.  
**  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

"You count the colours in his eyes?" Emmett asked, rising an eyebrow.  
**  
He'll never fall in love he swears****  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

"He was very wrong" Alice said, shaking her head.  
**  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs**

"Crazy person in the building people, lock all your doors" Emmett shouted.  
**  
And...**

**I could tell you his favorite color's _blue_**

"Only when you wear it, as it makes your skin look like snow" Edward said.

The Cullens looked at him.

"Did I say that out loud?" Edward asked, if vampires could blush Edward would be as red as a tomato.

**He loves to argue, born on the _twentieth_**  
**His _sisters'_ beautiful, **

"Thanks Bella" Alice and Rosalie said smiling at me.

**he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him,**  
**I'd lie**

"You'd lie?" Edward asked.

"I write this song before we got together, so I would lie then but not now." I replied.

**He looks around the room**  
**Innocently overlooks the truth**

"What truth" Emmett asked.

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

"What light?" Emmett asked.

The Cullens rolled their eyes.

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up Emmett!" shouted everyone.

**He sees everything black and white**  
**Never let nobody see him cry**

"That's true" Emmett said.

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**He stands there, then walks away**  
**My god if I could only say,**  
**"I'm holding every breath for you..."**

"You must, have been very blue" Emmett said laughing, before everyone smacked his head.

"Will you stop using my head, as a fucking punching bag" Emmett said looking at everyone.

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

"Not many people know that."

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

"Don't forget your mind, he can't see well read" Emmett added, with a grin.

**First thought when I wake up**  
**Is "My god, he's beautiful."**  
**So I put on my make-up**

"You don't need make-up, to look beautiful" Edward said.

**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's _blue_**  
**He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me**  
**His _sisters'_ beautiful, he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him**  
**If you asked me if I love him**  
**I'd lie**

"I loved that song" Esme said, Edward nodded his head to that he liked it as well.

"I'll pick next" I said, as I picked up the song book.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but collage is a nightmare at the moment, so you will have to wait for the next update.**


	8. Safe and Sound

**I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift song Safe and sound**

* * *

**Safe and sound**

**BPOV**

"I pick Safe and sound" I said.

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

"Whose face?" Emmett asked.

**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**

"Never let who go?" Emmett asked but he shut up when he saw the looks on the other Cullen's faces.  
**  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Esme had a sad look in her eyes.

**just close your eyes  
The sun is going down**

"That's what the sun dose" Emmett said.  
**  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire****  
The war outside our door keeps raging on**

"What war?" Jasper asked.

**Hold on to this lullaby**  
**Even when music's gone**

"Why would the music be gone?" Emmett with a puzzled look on his face.

**Gone**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**

"That's what she said" Emmett shouted, he quickly moved his head in time as Rosalie went to hit him.

**La La (La La)**  
**La La (La La)**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes**  
**You'll be alright**  
**Come morning light,**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

"That was a lovely song Bella." Esme said smiling.

"It was, what is the song about?" asked Alice.

"It's just about someone I knew" I replied.

I notice Edward looking through the book, I guesses it was his turn to pick.

* * *

**what do you think.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**I need some help finding a story and a one-shot**

**story- the story is all human, Edward is like a cowboy and he owns a ranch I think. Emmett, Rosalie and I think Alice and Jasper are horses. that's all I can remember of that story.**

**one-shot- the one-shot is were Bella see one of her old friends from Phoenixes but he Tanya's new boy toy, later on Tanya pays Bella a visit and he beat her up a bit tell her to stay away from her boy toy and Edward not knowing that Bella is Edward mate. **

**if you know the name of them or the name of the author then can you please tell me. **

**thanks**


	9. Who you are

**I don't own twilight or ****Jessie j who you are.**

* * *

**Who you are**

**BPOV**

"I pick who you are" Edward said.

**I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
****"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
****Losing my mind on a tiny error,**

"What errors are you talking about, because I can't see them" Edward said.

**I nearly left the real me on the shelf.**

"Can you do?" Emmett asked.**  
**

"Do what?" Jasper replied.

"Leave the really you on the shelf" replied Emmett.

"No"

**No, no, no, no, no...**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**

"That's good advice" agreed Esme.

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,**

"That's so true" agreed Alice.**  
****  
****t's okay not to be okay.**

I don't get that" Emmett said with a puzzled look on his face.  
**  
****Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
****Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
****Just be true to who you are!**

"You should be true to yourself" Rosalie nodded.  
**  
****(who you are **_**[11x]**_**)**

**Brushing my hair—do I look perfect?**

"You always look perfect" Edward said. **  
****  
****I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!**

"Emmett!" yelled Edward, smacking Emmett over the head.

"What is he thinking now?" I asked.

"You really, don't want to know love" Edward replied.  
**  
****The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
****'Cause everything inside me screams  
****No, no, no, no, no...**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
****Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
****It's okay not to be okay.  
****Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.**

"Sometimes it's hard to your heart, but not always." smiled Esme.  
**  
****But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,**

"Well that's what you humans do" Emmett joked. **  
****There's nothing wrong with who you are!**

**Yes, no, egos, fake shows, like whoa!  
****just go and leave me alone!  
****Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,**

Real is better, then some worlds people live in" Jasper said.**  
****With a smile that's my home!****  
****That's my home, no...**

I smiled thinking about Edward, and how he was my home.

**No, no, no, no, no...**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**

"That's very good advice" Carlisle nodded.  
**  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah**

"I loved that song" Alice smiled.

I'm picking next" shouted Emmett, as he took the book.

* * *

**well what do you think.**

**see you next time.**


	10. Boyfriend

**I don't own twilight or Jorden Pruitt Boyfriend**

* * *

**Boyfriend**

**BPOV**

"I pick boyfriend" said Emmett

I smiled. I wrote this song, when I overheard some of the girls, planning to take Edward from me.

**I see you with a man  
****I see you laughing  
****And I see you flipping your hair  
****Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
****But it's not gonna go as you planned**

"What's not going as planned?" Emmett asked.  
**  
****Da da da da da da  
****Da da da da da da **

**You think you're clever  
****But I've got something better  
****My guy he texts me letters  
****Spelling T, G, I, C**

"What's dose T, G, I, C mean?" Esme asked.

"It's some me and Edward, made up" I replied.

**And only I know (I know)  
****Only I know what that means  
****This girl is crazy**

Emmett and Jasper let, out a loud laughing.

Rosalie and Alice had a smile, on their face.

Esme and Carlisle, just shook their heads.

**No you're not  
****No you're not  
****No you're not  
****No you're not  
****No you're not**

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****You're not gonna steal him, not now  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**

"Don't you worry, no one can steal Edward" Alice said.

**No way, no way, no how  
****No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****No matter how you work it  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****And that's the final verdict**

**So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
****Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**

"That's like you, in gym." Emmett laughed.**  
****  
****I see you flirting  
****But his head you won't be turning  
****Instead you'll just be learning  
****How a real relationship flows****  
****  
****And there's no way with you he's gonna go  
****Da da da da da da  
****Da da da da da da**

**So put your hips back in check  
****And try never to forget  
****My guy you're not gonna get  
****So what you trying to prove?  
****He's never gonna leave here with you, no no**

"I would, only leave with you." Edward said.

**No you're not  
****No you're not  
****No you're not  
****No you're not  
****No you're not**

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****You're not gonna steal him, not now  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****No way, no way, no how  
****No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****No matter how you work it  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****And that's the final verdict**

**So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
****Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**

**Oh, oh, yeah, oh no  
****Oh, oh no, oh, oh, oh  
****Oh, no no no  
****Oh, oh, oh no  
****Oh, oh no**

**Do you really think you had a chance with him  
****Is your perception of this that ignorant (ignorant)**

"That's not, a nice thing to say." Esme said

**Do you really think that I would let you in?  
****How does it feel to lose before you begin?**

**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****You're not gonna steal him, not now  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**

**No way, no way, no how  
****No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****No matter how you work it  
****You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
****And that's the final verdict**

**So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
****Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**

"I love that song." Alice and Rose said.

"I'm picking next" Alice said, as she took the book.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating, but I have a lot to do with college work, and then a death in family.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**review :)**


End file.
